The present invention relates generally to compositions used to treat dermal burns, and specifically to such compositions formulated for use as aerosol sprays, and to a valved container for dispensing a metered amount of the composition.
Dermal burns are common in our homes and work places. However, the current non-prescription treatment for such burns is simply to run cold water over the burn, and/or cover the burn and treat it with antibiotics. Research has shown that the extent of injury from a burn can be minimized if the burn is cooled within one hour of injury. This also gives the patient pain relief, as is evident when ice or cold water is applied to a fresh burn.
However, this type of cold treatment cannot protect the patient from infection or provide long-term relief of pain. To accomplish this, an antibiotic and an anesthetic should be used. Products containing topical anesthetics and antibiotics are commercially available. They are sold as sprays, gels, ointments, and creams. Conventional spray treatments incorporate alcohol which, upon application, creates a brief cooling sensation upon evaporation. However, none can significantly lower the dermal temperature when applied to a burn.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a composition for treating dermal burns which cools the burn upon contact.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sprayable dermal burn treatment which both cools and anesthetizes the burn area.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sprayable dermal burn treatment which cools, anesthetizes, and conditions the burned skin to promote healing.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a sprayable dermal burn treatment in a container which meters the dosage to avoid lowering skin temperature below desired limits.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a metered valve for an aerosol container which is suitable for dispensing appropriately metered doses of medications such as dermal burn treatments.